Yellows Scarves
Born before the current age these knights were created by the Crusader as she is currently known but long ago she went by a different name, Sandra Wicker. A loyal servant of the lady she created the knights to carry out the task that the lady ask of her. Always known for the Black Plate mail and Yellow scarves they are female warriors who enjoy war to no end, it being there lives purpose. Many other sects dislike the Yellow Scarves for the fact they are a twilight sect and only seem to use the ladys name as a reason for war. History Created Long before the age of Prachia the knights found themselves in the service of the Lady and helped her in the days of the old empire. Only two major events are still remembered to this day. The Awakened War which seems to have been a crusade against a unknown enemy carried out by the Lady, The Yellow Scarves and the First Tervola. The Result of the war can only be guessed but during this war the Lady brought Blood magic into her control which thousands of years later would become the most widely known magic used in Prachia today and the magic probably used for her ascending. The Second war that can still be remembered that the Yellow Scarves were known to be active in was the Dark Land wars, the Lady and her loyal servants declared war on a group of Darkers a now extinct race of shadow like creatures who are believed to have been the origin of the Tervola and creators of Shadow Magic also widely used by the Current nation of Prachia. This war was belived to have been centered around the now current providence of Ghem were the Darkers using there magic spawned great shadow beasts that destroyed any who stood against there rule. The old empire enlisted the Lady to finish the war and but during the Dark land wars the first Tervola Wesker was gravely injured by the king of the Darkers. The Lady in her moment of fury cast a now forgotten Blood Magic Spell that combined the Darker King with the First Tervola making him into the first of his kind. But this spell had a bigger effect then even she expected, not only was wesker turned but almost 40% of the old empires legions that were present were turned into the first Einskyrie and Tervola. This spell would also be the divine spark that turned the Lady into a god like entity. After the disappearance of the Crusader and the Lady the Yellow Scarves captured the First Tervola's body and laid it to rest in a old tombs which later would be were he would rise from hundreds of years later. Because of this event the Darkers united in a last stand and cast a spell that turned Prachia into a wasteland. Because of this the Einskyrie hunted down and wiped out the Darkers, ending the Dark land wars but also destroying the old empire, and forming the first Tervola Warbands. The Yellow Scarves would retreat before the end of the war and hide from the First Warbands as there bloodlust would lead to future conflicts. For many years it would be believed that they had fallen during this war. Hundreds of years later prior to the formation of Prachia a young lady would find old relics of the Yellow Scarves and reunited the villages that had spawned from them going into hiding, She would be known as the reclaimer and First Sage of there order during the current age. This would be the first years of the Reclamation war which would be the first crusade carried out by the yellow scarves as they hunted for the holy sight were the First Tervola had been put to sleep. Wading deep into warband lands it would also be on of the first times humans pushed back the warbands. But during the Roses battle of Ghem the Reclaimer would be killed just prior to relising her objective of awakening the First Tervola. After this the Yellow Scarves would retreat from the Warband lands and the war would end with the Warbands surprised by the battle and injured for years to come. A Few decades later the Second Sage of the Yellow Scarves would make a deal with the Trifect, Sects of the Lady and Crows in waging a Second Reclamation war that would result in the destruction of the Original Crows tribes destruction and the awakening of the First Tervola so ending the Second Reclamation war. A year later the Blood Wars would begin as the First Tervola started the Prachian movement to form a nation from the remains of the old empire and begin a bloody crusade to destroy the Warbands. The Yellow Scarves would also participate in this war but later take a back row seat near the end and the formation of Prachia almost two hundred years after the beginning of the Blood Wars. After the Formation of Prachia the Yellow Scarves would become based out of Ghem and slowly nurse back there injuries from the past wars, but would come to disagreement with the Pure Aspect order and break off its ties with the church. Several years later with the formation of the Twilight Aspects the Yellow Scarves would join this new movement finally seeing there aspect being seen more then a simple servant of the lady. Organisation Currenty based out of Ghem the Yellow Scarves are split into several companies of Knights who all follow the orders of the Current Sage. Sage- A Position originally filled by the Crusader herself thousands of years the position would be recreated by the Reclaimer during the recreation of the order and the following wars. The Sage is charged with total control over the knights and commanding any major events that would affect the entire order. Most Companies are left to act on there own accord for the most part. Several points the Order has acted without a sage being in charge during this time a council of Companies Elders lead the Order. The Sage is also charged with the use and protection of the Crusaders armor, shield and sword which she wades into war with these ancient artifacts. For one to become the Sage she must be chosen by the armor and relics of the Crusader to carry out her wishes. When a Sage is appointed she gains command over a single Company that becomes known as the Crusaders Own, made up of the elite of each company. Company Elders- These are the captains of the Free companies of the Yellow Scarves each elder is charged with carrying out the wishes of the Yellow Scarves and there sacred duties, there have been times when Elders have commanded the Order and even times when the companies fought with one another normally this was always resolved with the appearance of a Sage. Elders are left to there own agenda as long as it follows the rules of the Yellow Scarves, anything from reclaiming holy sights, spreading the word of the Lady and even acting as church and city guards. Companies- Each company is controlled by a Elder and is separated into 7 Platoons each lead by a Warden, each Platoon is ranked depending on its capabilities, first platoon being the strongest and six being the weakest, each Platoon has no specific number of troops it has to have. The Seventh Platoon is the training platoon that recruits and trains all members of the company in there specific doctrine. The Seventh once per year hosts a Draft were the company gives a cost and recruits must be bought from the seventh this is there primary means of funding there continued existence. They also host a large tournament known as the Scarves matches were recruits show there skills and Veterans of each Platoon fight to see were each Platoon is Ranked. Each Company has its own doctrine of war which is specifically chosen upon the birth of the Company, to create a new company the Sage of the time must give a special order and take one platoon from 6 different companies to form this new company. Wardens- These are the Platoon captains that are charge with a platoon, to become a Warden one must be the best in the Platoon and is appointed by the Company Elder for the command of his specific platoon and is given artifacts that are specific to that platoon or company. Many times there seen as the Champions or great commanders of the company. Maidens- The Bread and butter of the Platoons these are the rank and file Knights that make up the Yellow Scarves. Loyal to there Platoon and company they are skilled warriors and each is charged with a Hand Maiden who acts as a squire to a maiden, most of these are recent recruits bought from the Seventh of each company. Hand Maidens- Loyal Squires a to a maiden all recruits to a platoon are required to serve 2 years under a maiden before they can gain the appointment of Maiden of the specific company they serve. They normally become very skilled pair of warriors that almost always known what the other will do this is so the new members of a Platoon can become use to the way a Platoon acts and its doctrine. Known Companies The Fire Hawks- A Company that specializes at the use of light Calvary to swarm and over run there enemies like a fire ignited upon a unsuspecting enemy. Created during the First Reclamation War they have participated in almost every war that the Yellow Scarves have been apart of and twice have been known as the Crusaders own. They have a deep rivalry with the Frost Ravens which was founded by the Twin of the Fire Hawks founder. The Frost Ravens- The Twin Company to the Fire Hawks, they specialize in the opposite style to the Fire Hawks they favor slows heavy Calvary that slowly crushes any enemy before them with pure power. There Lancers are widely known though out all of Prachia and when employed on the field they are a force to be feared. Also formed during the first Reclamation war only once have they been known as the Crusaders own. Bloody Sirens- Created during the first reclamation war they were known and feared as berserkers in heavy plate smashing into enemy lines with no care for there own survival pumped up on drugs they cared little for the cuts they got when fighting. They screams upon charging a enemy earned them the name Bloody Sirens given to them by the Warbands long ago. They have never been known as the Crusaders own but nerveless have been on of the most feared Yellow Scarves Companies to have walked across Prachia. Reclaimers- Formed by the Reclaimer herself they were the first Crusaders Own and have had it Several times, most of all of the Companies. Formed during the First Reclamation war They were well known as a well rounded Company and one of the biggest . Known well if anything for having the best spearmen in all the companies. The Iron Caste- Masters of Defense the Frost and Fire Companies have always disliked the heavy defense lines of the Iron Caste which has almost never lost a foot when they set down there banner. This is seen as because they are zealots to there own Banner, just by seeing it on the field they fight with such resolve that few would try to push there lines. They were formed during the Second Reclamation war and have been Crusaders Own only once. The White Shields- Seen as equals when it comes to the Iron caste at defense lines there better known for the use of large tower shield lines, as a stopping forces as Archers pelt the enemies to oblivion. Many times the enemy will retreat upon seeing the glint of White upon a shield line or turn there Calvary towards a different point in fear of fighting the White Shields. Never have they held the title Crusaders own but they seem quite find at being so feared. The Wind Walkers- From during the age of the Crusader there the longest running Company but are more known for employing small groups of knights to complete tasks, never have they been seen at full strength or all together. they are well known for being masters at squad based tactics and training there troops to be elites at almost any task. If they were ever to bring themselves together as a Company it would be seen as the truly scariest of all Yellow Scarves companies. Lesser Companies- there are at least 2 dozen other companies that are less well known among the Yellow Scarves and have yet to prove there abilities in war, many were created after the formation of Prachia or at least during the Blood Wars so only recently have they begun to show there skills.